The Last Stand
by SeverusHermioneForever
Summary: AU Daleks Asylum. "Because we are the monsters whose parents tell their children about at night?" Loki's eyes flashed with anger and hurt as he pressed his hand against the cold metal cage gently, looking into the Doctor's eyes steadily. "Because we are not human?" The Dalek suddenly moved, struggled against the metal chains that it was tied against. "I am not a monster!"


**Title: **The Last Stand

**Pairings: **Loki/Clara

**Summary: **AU Daleks Asylum. "Because we are the monsters whose parents tell their children about at night?" Loki's eyes flashed with anger and hurt as he pressed his hand against the cold metal cage gently, looking into the Doctor's eyes steadily. "Because we are not human?" The Dalek suddenly moved, struggled against the metal chains that it was tied against. "I am not a monster! I am human!"

* * *

The Doctor wondered through the empty corridors of the Dalek Asylum, having just left Amy and Rory behind at the teleport. "Oswin? I think I'm close." He crept further forwards, straightening his bow-tie.

"You are. Less than twenty-feet away which is the good news..." She trailed off and the Doctor inwardly sighed. There was always going to be the bad news.

"Okay. And the bad which I suddenly feel is coming..." He stopped outside a large metal door, much like all the other doors he has come across in the Asylum and he paused, hesitating and almost afraid to know what was on the other side of the door.

"You're about to pass through intensive care." As soon as she finished her sentence, the door began to open and he slowly stepped into the room.

He looks around and noticed that all the Daleks were in individual cells which seemed to be more like stable stalls than anything else and noticed that most of them were chained into places, all seem to be shut down and he hoped that they would stay that way.

"What's so special about this lot then?" He glanced at the Dalek in the closest stall next to him, eyeing it warily.

"Dunno really. Think they are survivors of particular wars like the Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius. Vulcan and Exxilon. Ring any bells to you?"

"All of them." He looked down at the floor and closed his eyes, wanting to get rid of the memories of each and every war he had fought the Daleks in.

"Yeah? How?"

The Doctor slowly walked towards a Dalek, studying it ancient cage. "These are the Daleks that survived me."

Suddenly, the Dalek's eyes seem to move just an inch. "Doc..tor." The one in front of him shouted and the Doctor froze in place, horrified by what he was witnessing.

"Doc..tor!" He looked around the room and noticed that all the other Daleks have awoken and he gulped. The Daleks were shouting out his name, their shouting echoing in his ears.

"That's weird. Those ones don't usually wake up for anything."

He straightened his neck and flexed his shoulders. "Yeah, well, let's just say I'm a special visitor." He ran towards the door on the opposite side. "Okay, there is a door but it won't open." He grabbed his sonic screw-driver and quickly pushed some buttons and aimed it at the door, but still the door would just not budge. He gave a slight growl of frustration. "You can't be far away though."

"Hang on, not quite sure. There's a release code, let me..let me just..anything happening out there?"

"No!"

"Hang on, I'm trying to do a thing."

The Doctor tries the door again but the door refused to slide open. He slowly turned around and saw that the Daleks were quickly advancing on him, some already have broken the chains that were tied around them.

"Doc..tor!" The Daleks continued to shout.

"Oswin! Get this door open! Get this door open Oswin!" The Doctor pleaded, terrified of the thought of what would happen next if Oswin didn't open the door.

"I can't!" Oswin sounded stuck, as though she couldn't believe it herself that she couldn't open the door.

"Oswin! Please get this door open!" The Doctor shouted more loudly, this time, sounding absolutely terrified. "Oswin! Please! You have to help me!"

"Doc...tor!" One of the Daleks cried, mere inches from his face when suddenly, the Daleks stop and move back into the cells, shutting down completely.

He heard Oswin laugh and the Doctor swore he heard another source of laughter coming from the same room where Oswin was. "Oh, that is cool! Tell me I'm cool chin boy."

The Doctor looked baffled at the Daleks. "What did you do?"

"Hang on, I think I've found the door thingie..."

"No, tell me what you did!" The Doctor argued, wanting to know. Needing the answers.

"The Daleks. They have a hive mind well technically they don't but they have a telepathic web."

The Doctor nodded, despite Oswin not seeing him. "The Path web yes."

"I hacked into it. Did a master delete on all the information connected with the Doctor."

"You made them forget me?" He blinked. Now that _was _cool.

"Good eh? And here comes the door!"

The door slides open and the Doctor turned around and blinked at the sudden bright light. "I've tried hacking the Path web. Even I couldn't do it."

"Come and meet the girl who can!"

He stepped into the room and his eyes widened in shock as he saw a figure next to the Dalek that was in the room. The figure was a man who wore dark green robes that looked like they belong to a period of medieval. He was haughty looking and cold and had sleek black hair and he raised his head at the Doctor, moving his staff across, almost as if to defend himself. The Doctor soon realised it was Loki Laufeyson and the Doctor gave a slight grimace over the previous meetings he had with him and River when they took a picnic to Asgard. He wondered how Loki got here and how he was still surviving. Was Oswin the reason for Loki's survival? Was she somehow protecting him so he didn't turn into zombie like creatures or even worse, a fully converted Dalek?

"Hey! You're right outside, come on in." Oswin's voice called out, interrupting the Doctor's thoughts. But it wasn't Oswin's voice any longer, it was the voice of a Dalek.

He tore his gaze away from Loki and looked almost pityingly at the Dalek. "Oswin...we have a problem." He saw Loki clench his fingers around his staff.

"No we don't! Don't even say that. Joined the Alaska to see the universe, ended up stuck in a shipwreck first time out and befriended the Loki Laufeyson! Rescue us chin boy and show us the stars!"

"Please Doctor." Loki spoke and the Doctor turned to face him, realizing this was the first time he actually spoke. "Save us both."

The Doctor ignored him and turned to face the Dalek again. "Does it look real to you?"

"Does what look real? Loki, what is he on about?"

"Where you are right now." The Doctor merely replied, glancing between the pair. Something must of happened between them. But how Loki is still surviving is beyond him. Even with the amount of powers he holds. Surely Thor and the rest of the Army would be looking for him right now.

"Stop it Doctor." Loki growled, almost as if warning him.

"Where...am...I?"

"Don't you dare Doctor! Not after everything we've been through!" Loki stamped his staff on the ground harshly as he quickly got up

"Doesn't she deserve the truth?!" The Doctor retorted. "I don't know what happened between you two or how you got here but the way you guard it-_her, _something must of happened between you before this happened. It's better to tell her the truth then lie. The voice coverage...that was all you wasn't it?" Loki nodded.

"Loki, what is going on?" Oswin sounded slightly terrified. Loki snarled at the Doctor before he turned to face Oswin, crouching in front of her and putting a hand on the Dalek's shell. "I'm sorry Oswin but I should have told you a long time ago. But the Doctor is right, you are a Dalek."

There was a slight pause and Loki felt the Dalek twitch beneath his finger tips. "I am not a Dalek! I am _not _a Dalek! I am human!"

The Doctor sighed. Oh how he hated the Daleks for what they have done to this clever, clever girl. "You were human when you crashed here." He too, placed a hand on top of Oswin's casting. "It was you who climbed out of the pod and that was your ladder down there."

"But I'm human..." Oswin cried.

"Not anymore." Loki whispered and closed his eyes, resting his head against the casting. "My dear, I am so sorry. After all we have been through, I could not bare to tell you the truth for it breaks my heart. But you are a Dalek. The milk Oswin. The milk and the eggs for the soufflés, where and how did it all come from?"

"Eggs." Oswin replied and Loki stood up.

"It wasn't real. It was never real." The Doctor finished.

"But it was real for us!" Loki yelled. "Before she was a Dalek, we had a strong friendship which later turned into something that even I did not expect. I followed her from her training and I followed her into planet hell. I tried to protect her Doctor but the Daleks did not see me, almost as if I was invisible to them." He barked out a harsh laugh. "Tell me Doctor, because we are the monsters whose parents tell their children about at night, don't you think we deserve some love at least?" Loki's eyes flashed with anger and hurt as he pressed his hand against the cold metal cage gently, looking into the Doctor's eyes steadily. "Because we are not human, you think we don't deserve it at all?" The Dalek suddenly moved, struggled against the metal chains that it was tied against.

Before the Doctor could reply to Loki's outburst, Oswin spoke again. "Eggs..term..."

"Oswin?" The Doctor asked cautiously.

"Eggs...term...in...ate." She raised her gun.

The Doctor and Loki looked at her with wide eyes. "You should never have told her!" Loki hissed.

"Eggs...term..in...ate. Exterminate! Exterminate!" She broke free of the chains and advanced on both Loki and the Doctor, pressing them both back to the wall.

"Oswin! Please think about this." Loki called to her, trying to calm her down. "No, Oswin! Oswin! Please listen to us! You don't have to do this." Suddenly, she stops and her gun lowered. The Doctor and Loki both looking relieved before they suddenly heard the Dalek cry. Now that was unusual, even for the Doctor. Never in all of his lives has he heard a Dalek cry.

The Daleks eyes laid on them both. "Why do they hate you both so much?"

The Doctor looked gloomily at the floor. "I fought them. Many times."

The Dalek turned to face Loki and Loki looked at it gingerly. "Because back at my home world, I am considered a monster. A traitor for being half-frost giant. I am not welcome nor are my children who people consider them as monsters."

"We have grown stronger in fear of you both."

"We know. I have tried to stop you many times."

"Then run."

The Doctor blinked, looking confused for a second before he composed himself. "What did you say?"

"I've taken down the force-field. The Daleks above have begun their attack. Run!" As soon as she said run, the door to her chamber opened.

"Oswin? Are you..."

"I am Oswin Oswald." The Dalek replied and the Doctor could almost hear her human voice again. "I fought the Daleks and I AM human. Remember me."

"Thank you." He paused to face Loki. "Are you coming?"

The god shook his head. "I will make my own way out. But first, I have to say my final good-byes." The Doctor nodded solemnly before he ran out of the room.

"Run you clever boy and remember..." The Dalek turned to face Loki. "Are you not going to run?"

"I think, I have ran for long enough now." He said quietly, sitting down beside the Dalek. "Time I get some sleep."

"Then we'll sleep together, like we did before."

Loki nodded, surprised that Oswin even remembered that. "Like before yeah."

He closed his eyes.


End file.
